The invention relates generally to hand-held control instruments and control stations. In particular, the invention relates to ergonomic and modular instruments that can be configured for sundry operations while reducing operator fatigue.
Gun operators in military training or combat situations operate individual consoles to actuate their weapons from a control station. Conventional such stations must be custom configured for particular missions. Additionally, attention demands for a variety of parameters to be controlled, along with non-optimal physiognomic configuration, can induce operator fatigue.